


Mommy & Me

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Mom!Reader, Not child insert, as in the kids already have names, but it is reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Jason’s staying at your place for a few nights. You’re worried about how he’ll get along with the kids, but it doesn’t seem to be a problem.~~This was posted as a bunch of separate works in a series, but since they all correlated and they were all pretty short, I decided to just group them together into one. Future parts will be posted here, not as separate works.





	1. Rockabye Baby

You woke to the sounds of your one year old crying, and groaned as you pulled off the covers. You wandered over to Casey’s room, but the door was cracked. You peeked your head in to see who was there, and your heart melted.

Jason had needed a place to stay for a couple days, so you offered him your couch with the warning of late night crying episodes. You’d been worried that the kids would bother him, but that didn’t seem to be the case as he cradled your toddler in his arms, whispering a sweet lullaby into her ear. You smiled and leaned against the frame until he got Casey back to sleep. He set her down and finally looked up at you. Apparently, he didn’t know you were there, because his eyes widened and a deep flush spread across his cheeks.

“Sorry, she was just crying and I-“

“Thank you, Jay,” you whispered, and smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly back at you.

“It’s no problem,” he whispered back. “Well, ’night then.” You nodded at him and went back to bed. As you stared up at the ceiling, you thought about him.

He made you fall in love with him a little more every day, and it was like a blessing and a curse. While Jason was an incredibly caring man, he would never love you the way you loved him, and that made you feel like someone was tearing your heart to shreds.

You felt tears creeping up behind your eyes, and pushed those thoughts away.

 


	2. Mommy’s Not-So-Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked Jason to come to the store to help with the kids.

Jason sighed as he stood in the produce aisle of the grocery store. You’d asked him to come with you to help take care of your kids, and now he was busy trying to find the cheapest cheddar cheese while balancing a toddler on his hip. The kid didn’t talk yet, but boy, could she scream. He’d learned that when he made the mistake of telling her she couldn’t have any candy after she’d skipped her afternoon nap. It was like a mini explosion. She’d been screaming and crying, but he started bounced her on his hip, and she slowly calmed down.

Now, she was tugging on his hair and babbling something he couldn’t understand. It amazed him how fast baby’s moods changed.

Out of nowhere someone tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around, Steph was making faces at the baby.

“She’s adorable. How old is she?” she asked. He raised his eyebrows.

“Eighteen months. What’re you doing here?” She rolled her eyes.

“Grocery shopping. Duh. Y’know, nobody ever mentioned you had a kid.” Jason’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond, but someone called his name. He turned around, and you were making your way down the aisle with the cart and another child in tow.

“Anyways, I’ll leave you and the wifey alone now. See you later!” She winked and left Jason with reddening ears and mouth agape.

“Who was that?” You asked him. He swallowed and turned around.

“Family friend,” he muttered and threw the cheese in the cart. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged and continued walking.

“That’s the last thing,” you said. “Since you guys were good, we can get a treat tonight.” The toddler in his arms immediately perked up, and the five year old sitting in the cart cheered.

“Mommy, can Jay come with us?” She asked. You looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, if he wants to.” Two pairs of eyes were now trained on him.

“Pleeeeease?” He looked back at Jax. The five-year-old’s eyes were giant and pleading. He sighed internally.

“Ok, ok.” She broke out in a toothy smile, and the toddler on his hip started speaking in unintelligible but overjoyed gibberish. He felt a smile creeping up on his face, and when he looked at you, you blushed and turned away.

“C’mon guys, let’s go,” you mumbled, but he could see the hint of a smile on your face.


	3. Baby’s First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason assists you in getting the kids to bed.

  
The kids were getting ready for bed, and Jason was going to head out for the night as soon as they were asleep. You were trying to hurry them so that Jason didn’t have to wait, but you felt a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. There’s no need to rush,” he said. “I’m sure the Old Man’s got it covered for now.” He smiled warmly down at you, and your stomach did a few somersaults. You felt a blush coming on and looked away before he could see.

“Thanks, but I really wouldn’t want to keep you longer than neces-“

“Mommmmmy, can we read a bedtime story?” Jax gave you her best puppy dog eyes, and you felt guilt bubble up in your stomach. You shot Jason a questioning glance. He shrugged.

“Ok, which one do you guys want?” You asked. They both perked up and immediately pointed to the one labeled _Animal Sounds_. You sighed. You had been reading this same book for about a month now.

“Alright,” You opened the book to start reading but the girls made noises of protest. You looked at them with furrowed brows.

“Can Jay read?” You looked back at Jason. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

“Umm, I think I’ll just read for tonight,” you said.

“But Mom,” Jax whined. You flashed her a _stop-it-right-now-or-else_ look.

“I don’t think he wants to read right now, guys.” But he sat down next to you on the loveseat across from the kids. You were sure there was enough room for him not to be completely pressed up against your side, but you weren’t complaining.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he said. “I’ll read.” He took the book from your hands and cleared his throat.

“Wait!” You both looked up at Jax, startled. “You gotta do all the voices!” Jason’s face reddened, but he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’d never forget the most important part.” You chuckled at the sarcasm the kids couldn’t understand yet. He began to read, and he was true to his promise. Every animal had it’s own designated voice, and the kids were giggling hysterically. You smiled. This is how you wanted things to be, a happy, whole, family. But that was a lost dream.

Jason finished up the book and set it down on the arm of the loveseat. You stood up and looked at the girls. They were both finally on the verge of slumber, and you smiled.

“C’mon girls, let’s get to bed. I’ll meet you in your room, Jax.” You went to pick up Casey, but she turned away and made a noise of disapproval.

“Casey, it’s time to go to bed. Let me carry you up, hon.” She crossed her arms and shook her head. You sighed.

“Sweethea-“

“Jay!” Your jaw dropped, when you realized what’d happened. She’d never spoken before, and you couldn’t believe it. You knelt down to her level.

“What did you say?” She looked to Jason and held out her arms.

“Jay-su!” You looked back at him, and his face mirrored your expression of astonishment. He looked at you questioningly and you shrugged, so he lifted her up and carried her off to bed. You smiled at the sight.

After they had both fallen asleep, you met him back in the living room. He smiled at you sheepishly.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled. You were kind of offended that this man had won the approval of your children _and_ carried the title of Casey’s first word, but also somehow pleased. It boggled your mind.

“Hey, it’s ok. They like you a lot,” you said. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when you’re gone.” The thought hit you like a truck. He wouldn’t need a place to stay forever. He tilted your chin to look up at his face.

“I’ll always be here if you need me, y/n.” You broke out in a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“Be safe, Todd,” you whispered, then walked away. He simply nodded at the back of your head, throat too raw for words. 


End file.
